<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Crackdown by Ult_Geek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775191">The Crackdown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ult_Geek/pseuds/Ult_Geek'>Ult_Geek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) Fusion, Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) References, Crack, Crime Solving, Detective Work, M/M, Momoi is the only one with a brain, More tags to be added, Nijimura has a dog or a husband, No Smut, Pining Akashi, Pure Crack, aokise - Freeform, established kagakuro, midotaka - Freeform, murahimu, no editing, or a wife, shoddy detective work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ult_Geek/pseuds/Ult_Geek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The prefecture's police department believes that Aomine and Kise use detective work as foreplay.</p>
<p>Kuroko needs a raise.</p>
<p>Akashi foolishly pines.</p>
<p>Nijimura is perfect.</p>
<p>Midorima definitely needs a vacation.</p>
<p>Murasakibara could care less, and Momoi?</p>
<p>She's here for the ride.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Porch/gifts">Silver_Porch</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is nonsense. I know it is.<br/>I researched on the Japanese Police Department hierarchy for this and it is STILL very definitely WRONG.<br/>Don't take this seriously.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“And, that’s one more solve for Aomine.” Declared Satsuki, erasing the white board to write in the number ‘34’, Ryouta squirmed in his seat with contempt, staring at the ‘33’ below his name. The police officers cheered for Daiki and said man grinned like a maniac and high-fived everyone he was friends with in the break room. So it was just the table and Ryou.</p>
<p>“In your face sucker!” said Daiki, leaning over Ryouta in his chair. He would punch him, but he was in a room filled with police officers, and morals, and no harming civilians or something. He forgot the academy training after eight years in the field.  </p>
<p>Daiki stood in front of him, arms folded. “Might as well give up now. I’m always ahead of you.”</p>
<p>“Tsk.” He almost spat. But laws! That and their janitor somehow always found out who littered where and ‘accidentally’ left dead rats if he thought the mess was too much for him. Damn it why was he in this field again? “I’ll knock you off that high horse real soon, just you wait.” Seethed Ryouta, standing up.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah?” Daiki chuckled. “I’m staying on top forever.”</p>
<p>“I’ll get you off that high today. Then let’s see how you do your smack talk.”</p>
<p>One of the police officers, a rookie, cheered him on and being the people’s man he was, he sent a kiss in her direction. He was a gentleman first and foremost.</p>
<p>“You? Getting me off? Please.” He waved a hand. “I’m staying high forever.”</p>
<p>Ryouta scoffed. Daiki and his mountain-sized ego. “You’ll be the one begging to get me off when I’m high.”</p>
<p>“Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, take your banter elsewhere.” Tetsuya popped up, startling the two detectives. Ryouta was hell-bent on figuring out how their secretary did that. Figuring that out gave a bonus ten points and if anyone was getting it, he knew it’d be him. “Superintendent’s coming.” He said.</p>
<p>“Nijimura-san?” asked Seijuurou, fixing his cherry-red tie and pushing back a strand of hair. “I will be reporting to him now. Shintarou,” he turned to his partner. “Let us move, we cannot keep him waiting.”</p>
<p>Shintarou sighed and slowly got out of his seat, dragging his feet behind Seijuurou who walked like he was on a mission.</p>
<p>Daiki spoke. “Wasn’t his last solve, like, a week ago? The drug-ring bust is going to take more time than this.”</p>
<p>Ryouta laughed. “You really shouldn’t call yourself a detective.” He patted Daiki’s shoulder and the he pulled back. “Shut up, shiny monkey. I know the little psychopath likes Superintendent or something.”</p>
<p>Clapping, Ryouta replied. “Good job! Now, I know you’ve got this.” His voice gained a higher pitch. “The Red Mamba has a crush on Nijimura-san, and Nijimura-san just came. What would Red Mamba do?”</p>
<p>“Choke you.” Retorted Daiki.</p>
<p>Ryouta shrugged. “Might as well turn in that badge now, go down with dignity.” He poked at his identity card that was around his neck, hanging low on his stomach. “Give it to me.”</p>
<p>“No dumb-ass, <em>you</em> give it to me.”</p>
<p>They glared at each other, teeth grinding, Ryouta’s grip around the card tightened and he pulled the bastard forward.</p>
<p>“Aomine-kun, Kise-kun.”</p>
<p>“GOD FUCKING DAMN IT TETSU!” shrieked Daiki, jumping back. Ryouta sighed. He was just winning the argument too.</p>
<p>“Nijimura-san wants everyone present.” Said Tetsuya, and walked out of the break room. Okay he caught Tetsuya moving away, but he doubted the blue-haired man was actually trying to hide his presence. Had he left the room at all before? Or was he waiting to pop in to announce the meeting?</p>
<p>“Oi Goldilocks.” Called Daiki. Ryouta batted his lashes. “Awww, Goldilocks? Didn’t know you were into literature.”</p>
<p>“Keep standing there like an idiot and the meeting will be over.” He replied and walked out.</p>
<p>Fine. He won that one. But the Goldilocks response was good so they were obviously tied.</p>
<p>In front of Shuuzou’s office, the prefecture officers gathered and the man in question stood in attention. Beside him were Higuchi Shouta, Chief Inspector, and Seijuurou, who was not supposed to be standing beside him.</p>
<p>“Daiki, Ryouta, why were you late?” asked Seijuurou. If looks could kill, the room would be dead.</p>
<p>“Kise was throwing a hissy fit.”</p>
<p>“I was NOT!”</p>
<p>“Point proven.” Grinned Daiki and Ryouta was really reconsidering the whole ‘morals’ thing. His last closed case was a murder that went cold for five years. He knew the best place to hide a rather large, chiseled, tanned, six foot tall man with thick thighs and broad shoulders.</p>
<p>Shuuzou was not having it.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Akashi.” Said Shuuzou and the red-head was practically preening. “Now. Good morning to everyone. I hope your weekend went well.” Continued Shuuzou. The recent recruits could be heard squealing in the background. Every time. Like clockwork. Ryouta would be jealous, but, literally everyone in the prefecture had a big, fat, abominable crush on one Nijimura Shuuzou.</p>
<p>It was collective conscience at this point.</p>
<p>“Since everyone is so lively, I hope this week goes well too.” He smiled. “The monthly meeting reports had good news to give. Crime rates have gone down by a lot compared to January, and even last month. The ‘Wind Blade’ have been silent recently, but, with trusted officers like yourselves, I have confidence that we will do well."</p>
<p>If someone had said there was a concert going on in the office, even Ryouta wouldn’t have been able to doubt it because god, the cheers from the officers were deafening.</p>
<p>“Thank you for your time.” Said the superintendent, calming the fans. “Dismissed.”</p>
<p>The crowd segregated to get to their work tables, except Seijuurou, who decided to follow Shuuzou into his office. It was a small room and the blinds to the windows were never down so anyone could look inside.</p>
<p>Something was off.</p>
<p>“Kurokocchi.” Ryouta placed his hand on the secretary’s table. “I need info on ‘Sweetie’.”</p>
<p>Looking up from the files in front of him, Tetsuya replied. “I just gave you info four days ago.”</p>
<p>He grumbled. “Solving this one means a fifteen point lead on the cases solved board.” He leaned down and whispered. “Give me a hand, I’ll do anything.”</p>
<p>‘Sweetie’ was Shuuzou’s……..dog.</p>
<p>Or husband.</p>
<p>No one really knew.</p>
<p>Tetsuya’s brow quirked. “Anything?”</p>
<p>Ryouta nodded excitedly. Tetsuya was the only one who knew of Sweetie’s true identity, but he refused to spill because Shuuzou had requested privacy in terms of his personal life. No one could ask him, but, since the case had been going on for about two years now, starting from Shuuzou’s day of being assigned to Hyogo, it had remained unsolved.</p>
<p>Tentatively.</p>
<p>He was going to change that of course.</p>
<p>“Well then,” started Tetsuya, leaning back into his chair. “Taiga-kun’s running short on staff for his resto-bar on Saturday, and he needs someone to volunteer.”</p>
<p>“As a waiter?”</p>
<p>“Someone to chop and skin the fish.”</p>
<p>Ryouta grimaced. “Fine….okay fine, you got me. Now spill.”</p>
<p>Tetsuya flipped through the pages. “Sweetie likes peanut butter and meat.”</p>
<p>“I hate you.”</p>
<p>“I delivered on my promise.” Tetsuya put on his glasses. “Saturday, four thirty in the morning. Taiga-kun doesn’t like tardiness.” He said and got back to flipping through, what was apparently not a report or any important file, because Ryouta swore he saw the line ‘How to wow your husband in an apron’ in the ‘report’. He sighed and walked back, defeated.</p>
<p>There was a system. The person who figured out Sweetie’s identity got a fifteen point lead. If either of them proved the other wrong, then it was a bonus of Two Star Points. The Two Star Point was only applicable in joint cases. Two Star Points were equivalent to half an actual point.</p>
<p>A fool-proof, fair, tested system.</p>
<p>The latest case that emerged out of the Sweetie Dilemma was the Red Mamba’s Mark case. Seijuurou has been smitten with their superintendent from the moment he got assigned to their prefecture. It was horrifying to watch his former basketball captain and fellow police academy trainee, who commanded over everyone, even his own emotions with an iron fist, suddenly turn into goo in front of Shuuzou.</p>
<p>Everyone who knew him solely from the prefecture saw Seijuurou as an innocent, honest man who brought justice with a kind smile. For anyone else, this was a monster tamed after years of suffering. Seriously? How did the trainee who threatened to gouge everyone’s eyes out in their first year become a law enforcer? How did he even pass?</p>
<p>Whatever it was. Daiki believed that Sweetie was a dog and that Seijuurou did stand a chance with their sexy superintendent. Ryouta knew for sure that Sweetie was his husband. What kind of a dog didn’t want to hang with children? Those little things loved to threaten and terrify small humans. Obviously, this was some man who Shuuzou fed and petted after returning home.</p>
<p>Daiki was going down.</p>
<p>Seijuurou re-emerged from the office, looking like he reached cloud nine or took a hit. No one could tell. Shintarou was the one who had to deal with his nonsense so they were saved. It was like sitting in a literature course hearing Seijuurou talk about Shuuzou. He went into scary detail about his uniform and the smell of his hair.</p>
<p>Daiki walked over, files in hand. “Saw you had dealings with our phantom.”</p>
<p>Smiling, Ryouta spun in his chair to face the man. “I was just inquiring on this major theft and vandalism case. Found that three such cases were linked. Could it be?” he gasped. “Am I going to solve three cases in one go?”</p>
<p>“Stop dreaming you aren’t a fucking school brat.” Said Daiki.</p>
<p>“Who’s fucking a school brat?” asked Atsushi, peaking from the cubicle beside Ryouta’s.</p>
<p>Daiki sighed. “No one’s fucking school brats.”</p>
<p>“The rates of child predation are going up recently.” Said Tetsuya from his desk. “As an officer, you should take this more seriously.”</p>
<p>“I hate all of you.”</p>
<p>Tetsuya laughed. “Sure you do.”</p>
<p>“Especially you.”</p>
<p>Atsushi tutted. “Kisecchin your man is being stolen.” He drawled.</p>
<p>“Kasamatsu Senpai is three minutes away from getting on his knee for me.” Said Ryouta.</p>
<p>Sighing, Atsushi replied. “Yes. Kasa-cchin is who I was talking about.” He ducked back into his cubicle and put on his headphones. Atsushi was a good detective when he did take on cases, but otherwise he was a pain to deal with.</p>
<p>Lunch time came around and they headed to their break rooms.</p>
<p>Ryouta, had other plans.</p>
<p>Shuuzou always ate alone. They assumed he ate because the man was obsessed with ensuring the rest of them did. It was like having a nanny all over again. Except, there was no nap time, quite the opposite actually. The recent case had kept him up most nights and he was running on three hours of sleep a day.</p>
<p>Typical college life again he supposed.</p>
<p>Anyways. Shuuzou ate alone, and Tetsuya had said that his lunch box had the biggest clue to the identity of Sweetie. Ryouta knew his suspicions were confirmed. What dog was associated with lunches? No dog. It was his husband obviously. His husband who made him bento boxes with love and affection. There had to be some kind of traces left behind by Sweetie. It would be even better if he got the identity of Sweetie too, with a name and face to match.</p>
<p>So Ryouta sauntered over to the office, where the blinds were drawn close, the only time they were. He looked around and noticed that Daiki was in the break room, Tetsuya was gone and the only people in the vicinity were Atsushi, who was sound asleep, and Shintarou, who was looking through his computer.</p>
<p>Perfect.</p>
<p>He pressed against the glass as gently as possible. One slot of the blinds were always uneven, leaving a gap bag enough for people to look through. Ryouta closed an eye and looked inside.</p>
<p>Inside, he saw red hair.</p>
<p>‘Akashi?’</p>
<p>Shuuzou was seated too, wearing a stupid smile on his face, chopsticks in his hand.</p>
<p>‘The lunch box!’</p>
<p>The red-head’s back was covering the bentou box and he could barely catch a glimpse. It was annoying and he wished he could just walk in and look.</p>
<p>Wait.</p>
<p>No one was allowed to enter the office during lunch hour.</p>
<p>So how did Seijuurou get access?</p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>Was Daiki right? For Shuuzou to have let in someone during a time where he basically banned entry, it obviously meant something more. Shuuzou looked strangely happy too. He couldn’t see Seijuurou’s expression but surely, the man was acting like he had some of the mushrooms he got from the perps.</p>
<p>Ryouta startled when he saw Seijuurou stand up and bow. He pulled back and made to head for his own desk, but Seijuurou was quick in his exit from the office.</p>
<p>“Oh hey!” He leaned on Tetsuya’s desk, which was right beside the superintendent’s office window. “Didn’t see you there? How’s lunch-“</p>
<p>“Life is meaningless.” Said Seijuurou.</p>
<p>Okay what?</p>
<p>“What do you mean, Akacchin?” asked Ryouta. Seijuurou looked devastated. His eyes were devoid of any cheer, and his shoulders were slumped. Akashi Seijuurou never slumped. His posture was impeccable and he moved like he owned the building. Even in loss, he stood tall, chin held high.</p>
<p>So what on earth did Shuuzou do?</p>
<p>Whatever happened, it must have occurred in the office because until then, the man was fine.</p>
<p>Seijuurou looked into Ryouta’s eyes, like he could suck the soul out of him if he looked hard enough. “My mind is in shambles. Do not stop me.” He walked away, taking slow steps to his desk.</p>
<p>Ryouta stared in confusion.</p>
<p>Did Seijuurou get fired? No way. He just managed to close a huge case with Shintarou in regards to a tax fraud by a mid-range automobiles assembly company that were in association with the mafia. They were supplying machinery for the Wind Blade, a pervasive Yakuza gang in Hyoga, and it led to discovery of a lot of new information. If anything Seijuurou deserved a promotion.</p>
<p>What was going on?</p>
<p>Ryouta peeked back in.</p>
<p>His heart beat faster when he saw the outline of a lunch box being tucked into a bag.</p>
<p>He just missed it!</p>
<p>Fucking hell.</p>
<p>No matter. Seijuurou’s sudden mood shift was a clue of it’s own and he would be darned if he didn’t use it.</p>
<p>‘Wait for me Sweetie, you’re going to be busted.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shintarou was having the worst time of his life.</p><p>He thought smitten Seijuurou was bad. That was until he had to deal with heart-broken Seijuurou. Even worse was that he was patrolling the neighbourhood. With the Traffic Control Department.</p><p>“Shin-chan. Eyes on the road, not on me.” said Kazunari who sat beside him, driving the car.</p><p>In high school, he was assured that he wanted to be a doctor, but his interest in forensics and law had led him down a different path. Four changes in his major and seven years of training later, he was a cop. Somehow.</p><p>It was rewarding work and he could see the benefit he did to society immediately, Satsuki having compiled statistics immediately after every case solved.</p><p>This case, was something he was on for quite a while.</p><p>A man under the pseudonym ‘Blue Dragon’ was said to have been distributing drugs to the local high schools and it was his job to catch him. Shintarou was the Primary Investigator, with Seijuurou as Secondary, but the man was acting completely nonchalant.</p><p>He knew his love for Shuuzou was deep-rooted, bountiful, and horrifyingly dependent. But they were police officers first. Lives of young students were in their hands. They could not afford to be half-hearted about such matters, otherwise, they would be a disgrace to the department, their families and their country.</p><p>“Why did they send you?” asked Shintarou, eyes roaming the streets. “I have this handled.”</p><p>“You criminal investigators pull your chases and guess who has to clean up the traffic? Us.” Said Kazunari. “And this place is prone to accident so I can’t let you do things without taking safety into consideration.”</p><p>Shintarou huffed.</p><p>“Why don’t you give a run-down of his description and I’ll help.” Kazunari pointed to his own eyes. “They don’t call me ‘The Hawk’ for nothing.” He said.</p><p>Kazunari was a skilled detective who had once been part of their department, but had been taken into the Traffic Regulations Department for his eye for detail. He worked well in identifying car thefts and traffic rule violations, along with having a comprehensive knowledge of the layout of the city. Even outside of automobiles, his deductive skills were on par with that of Seijuurou.</p><p>“He has the Wind Blade tattoo on his forearm. Around five foot eleven, spotted wearing orange and white Adidas sneakers and his hair is dyed yellow. He is also reported to have piercings all over his right ear.” Said Shintarou begrudgingly.</p><p>The man seemed to take it in, nodding along to the information. Shintarou scanned the crowd of people crossing the streets. It was around the time schools closed and there was an influx of students in uniform hanging around the area they were parked at. They were undercover, seated in a red van, which the department had supplied. They were at one of the seedier areas where there were equal amounts of rip-off merchandise shops and cheap hotels as there were brothels and clubs. The latter two were kept in hiding, tucked between the nooks of buildings, and only a thorough knowledge of the area could get one there. Generally, the district was for innocent fun with an overflow of arcades, but if one looked too close, there lay a convoluted web.</p><p>“Shit.” Kazunari cursed. “I think I know this guy.”</p><p>Shintarou scoffed. “What?”</p><p>“He has a schedule, if I’m remembering the guy right.” Kazunari exclaimed. “This place,” he looked over the crowd. “Definitely not his spot, but this is a place where the minors get their main stuff.”</p><p>Shintarou listened intently. Kazunari may be annoying but he was always serious when it came to a case. He would know. In their initial years, they had often partnered up in solving cases. Until they got transferred to different departments.</p><p>“Where would he be?” he asked.</p><p>Looking at his watch, Kazunari replied. “I don’t know. But I think there’s a perp that matches this description in our databases too.”</p><p>This was a solid lead. “Fine. Let’s go to your department.”</p><p>Kazunari nodded and started up the engine. Taking out his phone, Shintarou called Seijuurou.</p><p>“Akashi, I think we might have a lead on our perp.”</p><p>
  <em>“Sure.”</em>
</p><p>It had been a week, and yet he hadn’t moved on. So what if Officer Nijimura had a husband? Children’s lives were in danger!</p><p>“Report to the Traffic Department office immediately.” He said.</p><p>“<em>Understood.”</em> Was Seijuurou’s curt response, after which he cut the call.</p><p>The man was probably wrapped up in his blanket burrito in his room. He doubted Seijuurou would be coming out.</p><p>“Had a fight with Akashi?” asked Kazunari.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Trouble in paradise?”</p><p>“Of course not.”</p><p>“Is the marriage falling apart?” Kazunari laughed. “The honeymoon phase is over? I’m always available Shin-chan.” He winked.</p><p>“Takao.” He glared.</p><p>“I give, I give.” Said the black-haired man. “But it does sound like your bro isn’t being too much of a bro right now.”</p><p>“His bro-worthiness is something for me to decide upon.”</p><p>“Did you just say ‘bro-worthiness’?”</p><p>“Eyes on the road, Hawk.”</p><p>“Yes Sir Officer Carrot.”</p><ul>
<li>- - - - - - - - - -</li>
</ul><p>Seijuurou crawled out of his bed, limbs refusing to move. It was as if his heartache had infused with his nerves and made their home there. Like a marionette controlled by agony.</p><p>The light of his life, the fire in his heart, the dressing to his stale spinach salad, was never his to have. Nijimura Shuuzou, was married.</p><p>Whomever that wench was, she would face death. Daiki and Ryouta were convinced it was a man, but the bento indicated otherwise. It was much too immaculately put together for it to have been born out of the touch of a man. As Reo, his friend since high school had put it, “Men are trash. Except for me. Because I am fabulous. Sorry Sei-chan.”</p><p>Reo was accurate of course. Except, Reo had been mistaken about Shuuzou, his Captain, the light of his life, the blood in his veins, the sun to his sky and the stars to his night. Shuuzou was perfect. His immaculate hair, the crisply ironed uniform, the smiles lines that adorned his face and his stormy grey eyes that caught him and hurricane, leaving him standing there in the carnage. His kind heart and his abundant love for his Sweetie, who was not a dog.</p><p>Why was Sweetie not a dog?</p><p>Seijuurou put on his uniform and reached for his neck tie.</p><p>The red colour, the symbol of fertility and life, felt much too inappropriate. His eyes landed on the charcoal black tie that seemed to blend into the shadows.</p><p>‘This is more appropriate.’ He thought to himself and tied the fabric in a horrifyingly base Windsor knot around his neck. Would he betray his morals and become the mistress? He would do so if it meant Shuuzou’s happiness. To be his secret, a treasured jewel hidden from everyone’s eyes but those of his Captain. He would die with no regrets.</p><p>His phone rang for the third time that day. Why did Shinatrou not understand that he was in mourning?</p><p><em>“Akashi you are late.”</em> Said his friend, but ‘Friend’ might be too much in this situation.</p><p>“I am on my way.”</p><p>
  <em>“Lies. I can hear the theme song for ‘Boys Over Flowers’ playing. You are at home.” </em>
</p><p>“I will be arriving in ten minutes.”</p><p><em>“Akashi-“</em> Seijuurou cut the call.</p><p>The rest was a very literal montage of boredom. Everything was drained of colour and he could feel his faith in humanity slip as the seconds passed. Somehow, he made it to their office and he crawled inside. In the reflection of the windows, he looked like a desperate animal. His spine had stooped. What was he? Seventy? To have such horrendous posture was perplexing.</p><p>He entered the elevator and hit the floor where the Traffic Control department was. The lift stopped constantly, letting people in and out, like the tide of waves on shores, coming in, going out.</p><p>Until his precious jewel washed ashore.</p><p>“Good afternoon Akashi.” Greeted the god of his life. His sweet honey voice, with the perfect mixture of authority, softened by a love he would never receive. Seijuurou nodded, his throat choked up with too much of his own misery to give a proper response.</p><p>“Coming into office?” asked his angel clad in navy blue.</p><p>He must respond. Even if he were unable to wake up with him and see those eyes catch the first rays of the sun in his eyes, he would still endure. Divorce rates were getting higher in Japan.</p><p>“No Sir. I need to meet with Midorima in Traffic Controls to collect information regarding a perp.”</p><p>Shuuzou smiled, eyes crinkling. Seijuurou swore he could see stardust spill from those long lashes. “Well then, see you around Akashi.” The elevator came to a halt and the man walked out, steady like the mountains, beautiful like snow caps under the glitter of sunlight.</p><p>Seijuurou sighed, anguish overtaking him.</p><p>He marched into the office and found Shintarou, making flirtatious eye contact with Kazunari. Why was his friend so insensitive?</p><p>“Finally. It has been twenty minutes since our assigned meeting time.” Said Shintarou, handing over a set of files to him.</p><p>“What kept you so long?” asked Kazunari.</p><p>He looked at the two who were in pure bliss. They must have had a tryst when investigating the criminal in that van. “You would not understand.” Seijuurou replied.</p><p>They looked through the files and the digital databases in unison and had gathered information useful to both departments. This was evolving into a joint department case, since the man they were hunting was involved in police car vandalism, automobile theft and for distribution of drugs.</p><p>“This guy definitely has a bunch of juicy info on the Wind Blade.” Said Kazunari, leaning back in his chair. Shintarou shamelessly let his eyes linger on his neck for five seconds. How could he? When Seijuurou was clearly devastated! He could feel the sting of tears threatening to spill over. He would die of agony, he knew.</p><p>“Takao.” Shintarou said. “We will discuss this case later. We have our own files to look through to confirm if this truly is the man we’re looking for. I will meet with you in an hour or so.” He continued and stood out of his seat. “Akashi, let us leave.”</p><p>He mindlessly followed orders and shadowed the taller man out. Since when did he take orders? What had he become?</p><p>They entered the elevator and Shinatrou spoke.</p><p>“Akashi. I know you are wallowing in your sadness.”</p><p>“I assumed you were too enamoured with Takao-kun to notice.”</p><p>Shintarou stuttered and blushed. They had definitely consummated their relationship in his absence. “What!? No!- This isn’t about me. I know that it is much too soon, but you must move on.”</p><p>Seijuurou chuckled mirthlessly. “In a world where the only hope I had lies in the arms of another, what light must I follow to take the right step forward?”</p><p>Leaning down, Shintarou replied. “I know it must be devastating. But time will heal all, and there are much more worthy men out there, who would gladly accept you abundant love.”</p><p>He brushed the man away. “I do not want to pour my love into a cup that is modelled for the hands of another. I want to it to be of my own choosing.”</p><p>The elevator door opened.</p><p>“Uhm….excuse me?” a man entered, looking more like a teenager than someone who should be fitting into a police uniform. Shuuzou looked like he was made to be of authority, to wear those medals pinned to his chest and those pants that hugged his legs like second skin. He bet that the wench probably enjoyed the view in closer proximity.</p><p>“Yes. Do you need help?” asked Shintarou.</p><p>The brunet looked down at a piece of paper in his hands. “Sorry, but, do you know where the Crimes department is? I’m supposed to meet with Miss Momoi Satsuki?”</p><p>Pushing back his glasses, Shintarou replied. “That happens to be the place we are heading to. I believe you are the newly joined recruit under Momoi-san?”</p><p>“Yes!” the brunet elated. His smile was akin to watching a doll smile, plastic. Everyone was like that. None could smile as honestly as Nijimura Shuuzou, whose teeth were lined perfectly, sparkling white, making pearls envy such decadence. “Thank you so much ehh….Midorima-san?” the boy leaned to look at his identity card.</p><p>“Correct.”</p><p>The doors closed and the brunet fumbled, like it was his first day in kindergarten.</p><p>“My name’s Furihata Kouki. I believe you’d be my <em>senpai</em> then?” he asked Shintarou.</p><p>“That is true.” Was the clipped response.</p><p>“If you don’t mind me asking, is the giant worm-on-a-string a material for a case?” asked the rookie.</p><p>Shintarou pointedly glared at this newbie. “It is my lucky item.”</p><p>“I…hope it brings you lots of luck?” responded he. “Does the size matter?”</p><p>A light sparked in the bespectacled man’s eyes. “Why yes it does.”</p><p>“You think I can get a lucky item somehow? Kind of nervous for first day.” Asked the man.</p><p>Thus, Shintarou proceeded to adopt a child for his family of three with Kazunari. “Every human deserves a lucky item. What is your star sign?”</p><p>“I’m a Scorpio.”</p><p>Shintarou smiled. “What a coincidence. Today, Scorpios are predicted to have a welcoming day. The lucky item must be coloured green, and I happen to have a green worm-on-a-string. I could lend you one”</p><p>Kouki smiled awkwardly, like he was unsure of how to move his mouth. “Oh really. That’s too much. You don’t have to.”</p><p>The elevator doors opened, giving them a view of the familiar office, the kingdom of his ruler.</p><p>“I do not mind at all.” Said Shintarou. “Welcome to the department, Furihata-kun.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it's still bullshit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daiki looked through the window of the interrogation room. He had just caught the suspect for a murder case and the woman was not confessing. At all. Her lips were tightly sealed and they had been trying to do this for the past three hours.</p><p>He understood that that the newly enforced ‘innocent until proven guilty’ idea was possibly for the better. But lord did it make convicting criminals so difficult. There was little to no evidence left to prove that Miss Takahara Aina, ophthalmologist for ten years, was the one to have committed the murder at the club right below her practicing clinic. She had the ride history of her taxi, having left before the murder. Her neighbour supported her alibi and everything was in place. But Daiki knew for sure that this woman was the one who killed the bartender.</p><p>There was motive, since the woman had been friends with her since college and constantly asked for money from Aina, never repaying anything. The death was clean, making it seem like a heart attack. But the victim, Saiko Himari, was just thirty-seven. Autopsies and former medical reports showed no major health conditions that could have induced it.</p><p>One way to cause it would have been injecting the woman with an empty needle, which, only Aina had access to. The other workers in the clinic had no motive and had a solid alibi.</p><p>It had to be her!</p><p>Ryouta had already shut four cases over the course of a month and he had solved only two over the course of the same time. If he solved this, they would be tied.</p><p>He ran his hands through his hair, furious. He questioned her the best way he could but the woman made him want to choke her with all her stupid answers.</p><p>. . .</p><p>
  <em>   “Where were you on the night of the murder?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    She smirked. “Like the past seventeen times you asked. I was on my way home after six o’clock. My neighbour saw me enter. After which I relaxed at my home.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     “What exactly were you doing at your home?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     “Catching up on my favourite drama and ordering take out, for which, I showed you the receipt.”</em>
</p><p>. . .</p><p>God she was infuriating. Never did he think he would hate women so much.</p><p>“Aomine. How’s the case going?” asked Shuuzou, entering the room.</p><p>“It’s fine.” He replied. “I’m going in for another round of questioning.” Shuuzou slapped the back of his head.</p><p>“Kid, I saw you when you were in the room. It’s getting nowhere.” He said, arms folded. “She has an alibi. Why don’t you move on?”</p><p>“No!” he said. “I just- feel it. This has to be HER!” he yelled and pointed. The woman waved back and he wanted to scream. He forgot that the interrogation room was not too sound proof and that he had left the door slightly ajar.</p><p>Shuuzou sighed. “Why don’t you sit down? Momoi is good at interrogation. And what does she always say? Women’s intuition?”</p><p>“Sir, no offense but she’s always stuck on that computer of hers.” Said Daiki. He trusted her with this, he knew she could do a good job but he really didn’t want her stealing his case. The woman had a way with putting together evidence.</p><p>“I’m calling her in.” said Shuuzou.</p><p>“No need to bother.” Satsuki stood at the door to the hallways, leaning against the frame. “Leave this one to me Dai-chan.” She sauntered in. “Sir, if I may?” she asked. Shuuzou nodded and she walked into the interrogation room.</p><p>The pink-haired woman took a seat, wearing a sweet smile on her face that rivalled Aina’s.</p><p>“So, I heard you were an expert in ophthalmology?” Satsuki’s voice entered through the intercom set inside.</p><p>Aina smiled. “Why yes. I have been renowned for it. Ten years under the belt serves to improve one’s reputation, but I would hate to tout my own horn.”</p><p>“Pardon me, but your alibi seem a little off?” asked Satsuki. “What had you ordered on the night of the murder when you ..stayed at home? Alone? Do you have a partner?”</p><p>With an exhausted sigh and a pointed look of annoyance, she replied. “Do you officers have nothing else to ask? I had ordered in some Lasagne with garlic bread and coke. It was delicious. I could recommend the restaurant. Also, it is highly inappropriate of you to assume my marital status or romantic relationships.” She smirked. “Clearly, the level professionalism runs low in this office.”</p><p>“I apologize, that was presumptuous.” Said Satsuki and continued. “For an ophthalmologist, you seem to be living a lavish life.” Said Satsuki.</p><p>Raising a brow in question, the smile fell off Aina’s face. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Satsuki smiled. “Oh nothing. Due to your lifestyle, you must have been annoyed having to constantly give money to your, former classmate. Is that correct?”</p><p>“Not in the slightest. Himari was always someone whom I considered to be a free soul, reaching for her dreams to be a musician-”</p><p>Daiki was tired of this. He had heard enough and he thought he had an idea.</p><p>“Satsuki!-Ow, geez sorry Sir. Momoi,” he called through the intercom. “Come out, I’ll take it from here.”</p><p>Satsuki turned in her chair. “Good luck, Takahara-san.”</p><p>“Thank you.” She said.</p><p>She walked out of the room with a pout. Typical.  “This woman is a nuisance.” She said and pointed to Daiki. “And you! I hadn’t even started!”</p><p>Daiki laughed it off. “Yeah, yeah with you and your cat fight and that nonsense.”</p><p>“That is very sexist of you Aomine. Apologize.” Said Shuuzou.</p><p>Daiki payed no heed. He was a man on a mission and he had to execute this before the idea slipped his mind. He once again, entered the interrogation room. He did not take a seat.</p><p>“Takahara Aina-san. You may walk free. After extensive research, we have concluded that this genius of a plan was executed by your colleague and boss, Yamada-san.”</p><p>“Finally.” She said.</p><p>Daiki smiled. “Exactly. A woman, such as yourself, was possibly incapable of doing it, for Yamada-san was clearly protecting you.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>Scratching at the back of his head, he replied. “Bet it was some fight over Yamada-san yeah? Its fine Takahara-san, Yamada-san had said he wanted a relationship with you but he was engaged to Saiko-san. She was leeching off of both of you right?”</p><p>Aina remained silent, eyes wide.  </p><p>“You think this all happened over some…relationship drama?” she inquired.</p><p>
  <em>Hook.</em>
</p><p>“Yeah. We get cases like this all the time. We can convict Yamada-san. We just suspected you might be involved. Love affairs get real fucking messy.”</p><p>
  <em>Line.</em>
</p><p>“Seriously?” she asked, lips down turned into a scowl.</p><p>“Thanks for your cooperation.” Daiki moved to her chair, offering to pull it back for her. She glared at him, gritting like an animal that was attacked.</p><p>
  <em>And sinker.</em>
</p><p>“Tch, is this how you interrogate people? As if that Yamada had a single functioning brain cell to plot this out.”</p><p>Daiki wanted to laugh. She fell for it so hard he wanted to tell her to calm down. But man was it fun watching all of this go down like the shit show it was.</p><p>He replied. “You don’t need to defend him-“</p><p>“Defend him!? Love affair? Please! What was that pervert thinking? Did he want some fantasy harem?” she laughed loudly, throwing her head back. She turned to Daiki. “You. I planned it for months. The food receipt? My mom ordered in. She stayed in for that day. But the day after she left to Osaka and no one even knew she was there. That neighbour? She’s fucking seventy, and I wore the same outfit two days straight and actually went back home at six the previous day.</p><p>The taxi? Yeah I got on it, but I got off pretty fucking quickly and took a bicycle I parked at a place the last week to get back. It was a half-day so no one was there. I took my mom’s insulin injecting syringe, tripped the idiot in her stupid high heels and took her the bathroom. Injected the empty syringe in between her toes and she fucking died.”</p><p>Smiling Daiki replied. “Thanks for that Takahara-san.” He turned to the one-way mirror. “You guys got that shit on tape or what?”</p><p>“First off, hold back on the cussing.” Said Shuuzou. “Second. Yes, we do have that one tape.”</p><p>Daiki turned to the woman. “Well, you are under arrest for murder. Thanks for that, idiot.”</p><p>He hand cuffed her and took her to the holding cell. Satsuki shook her head and walked back away to her office. She could stay bitter.</p><p>Well, no, she would kill him if he didn’t apologize for his actions during the interrogation. Shuuzou patted him on the back. “Good one. Though I’d have gone down a different route.”</p><p>“What? Seduction?” asked Daiki, waiting for a reply with bated breath. If he mentioned Sweetie, that would be the spouse.</p><p>“Heavens no. My Sweetie hates the smell of perfumes, could feel it a mile away. It causes allergic reactions so I could not have used any cologne.”</p><p>Fuck this man.</p><p>“How high is Sweetie’s sense of smell anyways?” Daiki was getting impatient. “Like a dog.”</p><p>Shuuzou laughed heartily. “Oh Aomine, you jokester.” He said and walked out.</p><p>That answered NOTHING.</p><p>. ………….</p><p>Atushi really didn’t want to be in office.</p><p>He often questioned why on earth he agreed to be in this particular field. It was high school and his grades were decent enough. On his career options form, he had written in everything he desired, yet those teachers rejected his heart felt answers. The one time he gave a shit, they treated him like a joke. That was exactly like why he had less than a singular fuck to give. </p><p>
  <em>   “Murasakibara-kun, you cannot become a professional taste-tester.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    “The other options.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    “Do you truly want to work in a umaibou factory?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     “Yes.”</em>
</p><p>He was fine with it, but his parents said something about wasted potential, or something. They were pissed that day and had forgotten the dessert for dinner. That was when he knew it was serious. He handed in the new form to them and let them decide.</p><p>After that, it was them placing sweet treats on his trail to the police academy and somehow he was a detective. Helped get him laid sometimes, but he was sure they dug his muscles more than the uniform it was under. The uniform was shit anyways.</p><p>Speaking of….</p><p>A very cute man wandered into the office. Daiki and Ryouta were once again, going about trying to fuck each other the wrong way, Seijuurou was staring at his computer wallpaper and Shintarou was organizing their files based on lettering, date and file colour.</p><p>“How can I help you?” he asked. The man smiled with relief and god damn, Atsushi swore this guy was probably a model he saw on some magazine cover. His face was vaguely familiar but he really couldn’t place it.</p><p>“Oh, hello, I would like to file a report for missing property?” he said.</p><p>There was a piece of chocolate cake he had sneaked in, hidden from the view of everyone by the cubicle walls. It beckoned him, begging to be consumed.</p><p>But this Tatsuya guy was a buffet all on his own. He would definitely not mind eating him out, at all. Heck, he would offer it. Or he could eat him out. It didn’t matter.</p><p>Was he getting hungry again?</p><p>“I am Officer Murasakibara Atsushi. Have a seat.” He said, pushing the chocolate cake further back in the set of draws under his table.</p><p>“There’s…no seat?”</p><p>“You sure about that?”</p><p>Right, asking strangers to sit on his lap was a bad move according to his sister. Atsushi got out of his seat and offered it to him. Taking out a notepad, he dusted off the cookie crumbs and flipped to the first page. “So, missing property? What was it?”</p><p>Thus, Himuro Tatsuya elaborated on the unfortunate tale of his missing bag which contained a laptop, a set of headphones, three notebooks and a picture of his family.</p><p>Atsushi paused on the notebook, he had just finished doodling those eyes with the mole underneath. The proportions were harder to get right since a fringe fell over one half of his face, but he could work with it.</p><p>“I would need your contact number and your address.” Said Atsushi. The sweet angel gave the information away like it was nothing.</p><p>“Thank you for your cooperation. I’ll contact you if we need info or if we find the bag.” He said and closed the book. “Since I don’t want to disturb you, can I know when you’ll be free?”</p><p>Looking up, he scrunched his brows in thought and replied. “I am generally at home after nine. You can contact me any time, but if you want to catch me at home, that’s when I’ll be there.”</p><p>“Perfect. I hope to meet you soon.” Said Atsushi and shook his hand. Emo Angel nodded and headed out. Was this love? A man made him betray his base instinct of survival, to eat, only to flirt. But he still had the chocolate cake and the man’s number.</p><p>Years of academy training, finally coming to fruition.</p><p>“Oi Tatsuya!”</p><p>Atsushi groaned. It was Kagami Taiga, Tetsuya’s stupid husband who made really good food but never gave him a damn thing. Would it kill to give him a plate of their first batch of food in the morning? Not like anyone bought stuff at seven in the morning anyways. It would all go to waste. The planet was dying and they obviously couldn’t afford to let it go to the dogs.</p><p>Now why did he know Tatsuya?</p><p>“Tiger! Didn’t think you’d show.” They hugged and did some stupid high five.</p><p>“I thought we’d go in together asshole.” Taiga complained, arms folded. Who did he think he was trash-talking his new friend?</p><p>Tatsuya shook his head chuckled. “You were running late on orders and I didn’t want to bug you, so I came in on my own. Kuroko gave me the address.”</p><p>“Still, that was such a dumb move.” Taiga glared. “You could have gotten lost!” Atsushi rolled his eyes. Taiga was treating his future boyfriend like a child. The only one who could do that was Atsushi, it was law. He seemed like the type who’d like being called ‘babe’.</p><p>“I didn’t, and Murasakibara-san over there,” he pointed to his cubicle. Atsushi gave a smile and waved. “Has already taken all the information.”</p><p>His to-be husband appreciated him. Atsushi had never felt such chemistry before, ever. Even when he had drank that caramel smelling thing back in high school in the lab.</p><p>Taiga stared at him, his eyebrows scrunched. Now that they were so close together, it looked like a there was really tiny bird on his forehead. Atsushi chuckled. The red head walked over to his desk. “Why are you laughing? Something funny?” he seethed.</p><p>“Yeah, your face.”</p><p>Taiga groaned. “Just- don’t mess with his case. It’s his first time in Japan.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He took a piece of the recently opened chocolate bar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Daiki stared at the bloated corpse in front of him. It was definitely in the water for a week at least, giving off the most horrendous smell that even his mask could barely cover. They stood at the riverside, tape being drawn over the area to keep out civilians.</p>
<p>“That’s the eighth one in two months.” Said Ryouta, leaning over beside him to examine the body. This one, was a joint case. He hated joint cases like this. They worked better independent and Shuuzou had to know that was how it was. The man was definitely trying to infuriate him with whatever this ‘teamwork’ bullshit was.</p>
<p>He rode solo.</p>
<p>If worst came to worst, he would get Sakurai as his secondary.</p>
<p>People just got in the way.</p>
<p>“Sakurai!” he called, and the man quickly made his way over, gulping. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Call up Forensics and ask that intern to pull up info on all the victims.” He said.</p>
<p>Sakurai stared at him, fiddling with his hands. He really didn’t have time for this</p>
<p>“I…Right, I was planning on doing that too. Sorry I didn’t tell you about the plans before. I’ll, do that” said Ryou.</p>
<p>Ryouta sighed beside him. “They don’t call you <em>Ahomine</em> for nothing that’s for sure.”</p>
<p>“Say that to my face.” Daiki grumbled. This really wasn’t the time for Ryouta’s nonsense but no way was he letting the blond get the last laugh, even if it was while investigating a serial killer.</p>
<p>“I did.”</p>
<p>“Fuck you.”</p>
<p>“You wish.” Said Ryouta. “Look, hold back on the whole ‘I’m the lord’ B.S. for five seconds.”</p>
<p>Daiki folded his arms. “What the heck are you talking about?”</p>
<p>“If you hadn’t noticed, or you know, maybe you forgot. Sakurai’s the primary investigator for this case. We’re supposed to be his helpers, but you’re commanding the poor guy like he’s your maid.”</p>
<p>What could he do? Nothing mattered as long as they caught the bastard and put him in jail. Primary or Secondary, it wouldn’t matter to the guy behind bars. “If he sucks at it, someone’s got to pick up slack.”</p>
<p>“Stay out of this one.” Warned Ryouta, the twinkle of mischief in his eyes were gone. “Sakurai has dealt with these kind of cases before and if your ego is they reason why we lose the perp, I will make sure you regret it.”</p>
<p>Him? Ego? “Kettle, pot, black, put together the clues.” Said Daiki.</p>
<p>“So no denial on the huge-ass ego accusation?”</p>
<p>“No, and I own it,” Said Daiki. “Come on Secondary. Forensics await.”</p>
<p>He really wasn’t in the mood to deal with the Forensics guys. Every, single, one of them acted pretentious when they saw detectives, acting as if field work turned up nothing. Their little test tube samples won’t get into their hands unless he found the bodies, the evidence, anything.</p>
<p>He could solve it without their lab reports if he wanted. All he needed were clues. But Ryou insisted on using those guys. Whatever. After he got these, he could just go back to the site on his own and close the case.</p>
<p>They entered the building and already, the guy at the front desk was giving them attitude.</p>
<p>He needed to get used to it though, since the man he would have to get the reports from was someone who was as annoying as a mosquito that never dies. It fit that he ended up staring at dead bodies for a living.</p>
<p>They entered the examination room and already, Ryouta was on the offensive.</p>
<p>“Hello Walking Brain Rot, give me the reports.”</p>
<p>Haizaki Shougo, the coroner assigned to their cases, continued to look into the body on the table, covered in white sheets.</p>
<p>“No.” Was his response. Typical</p>
<p>Ryouta chuckled. “No? This is your literal job. Now give it, I have better things to do.”</p>
<p>Daiki hated Shougo but Ryouta and Shougo’s feud ran deep. Starting from middle school and extending back to the time Ryouta graduated from the academy. They were cities apart and yet, they fought tooth and nail like the dogs at the back of his apartment.</p>
<p>Loud, annoying and keeping him up at ungodly hours at night because <em>someone</em> decided to get drunk and travel to a different city because they got called a cuck. Valid, but Daiki was the one who had to drag back a drunk Ryouta.</p>
<p>At the very least he had the decency to pay for cleaning the backseat of his car.</p>
<p>Shougo sighed. “Unlike some people, I can’t go around playing Sherlock.” He pointed to an open cavity in his body. “This, takes time, and brain cells. One of which you definitely don’t have.”</p>
<p>“Good job, you know I don’t have time. Now give me my report.” Ryouta extended a gloved hand. They were in the safety gear provided by the lab.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Daiki was tired. “Just give the damned file Haizaki.”</p>
<p>Shougou’s eyes crinkled and anyone could tell he was smirking underneath that mask. “What’s the hurry? You need my reports that bad huh?”</p>
<p>“Don’t flatter yourself. It’s required for filing.” Retorted Ryouta.</p>
<p>“Oh really?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Then I need some form of confirmation from a higher authority. Can’t just give this to anyone who walks in.”</p>
<p>“You have our primary’s request form and signature.”</p>
<p>“Not enough.” Said Shougo. “We need to file our cases too, and what we do with information. So it’s either you give the permission letters quick, or the evidence goes down the trash.”</p>
<p>This was probably some nonsense he came up with on the spot. “Bullshit.” Said Daiki. “No one told us about this. Now stop talking out of your ass and give me my report.”</p>
<p>“<em>Our</em> report.” Said Ryouta. “You can’t not give results, unless you want to lose your, what?” Ryouta smiled. “Fifth job?”</p>
<p>Shougou snickered. “My boss won’t be firing me any time soon princeling. And the last time I got fired was in college. Good to know you keep me in your memories.”</p>
<p>“No one wants to keep you around, you overgrown cockroach.” Said Ryouta and Shougo was laughing, banging the table beside him.</p>
<p>The problem was, he was right. His boss was the same kind as him; weird, trash can, a back-biting snake. He liked proving Ryouta wrong, but Shougo was a common enemy.</p>
<p>“Go get your Superintendent’s signature then we’ll talk.” Said the grey-haired man, looming over the body. “Until then, the files stay with me.”</p>
<p>Ryouta groaned and they walked out. Daiki slammed the door with his legs for good measure. “When I said I’d catch him with a dead body, this really isn’t what I fucking meant.” Said Ryouta.</p>
<p>“You and me both. I bet he has a stash of organs in his little cave, or wherever the hell he lives.” Replied Daiki.</p>
<p>Being a secondary was shit.</p>
<p>. . . . . . . . . .  . . .</p>
<p>Shintarou was once again, in a van with Kazunari as their driver. Only this time, there was a new addition to their duo. Seijuurou sat at the back, scouting the area with binoculars. If what they found was right, their perp would be showing up at around four o’ clock to a coffee shop and would head to the back of the place where they kept the trash to meet with the other dealers.</p>
<p>They had called back up, since this could turn big.</p>
<p>“I’m bored.” Said Kazunari. “Also, we need cover stories for our disguises today.”</p>
<p>“That’s not necessary.” He replied, eyes on the building.</p>
<p>“Be inspired ‘Takahito-san’.” Said Kazunari.</p>
<p>There he went again. “Takahito?”</p>
<p>Kazunari pointed to him. “You, are Takahito Ken, teaching assistant at the Department of Music at Hale University. Your favourite head piece is the fedora because you want to look like a gentleman,” he leaned in close and deepened his voice.</p>
<p>“But you have a dark side, you’re not the gentleman you show yourself to be, because underneath your bed, is a box of kinky hentai which you borrowed from your NEET neighbour, Kenta-kun.”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“And I’m Ueda Eijirou!” he exclaimed, seemingly unbothered by his protests. “Part-time lifeguard, full-time college student. He’s an only child whose father ran away three nights after the wedding, and they live on next-to-nothing.” He lowered himself back into the seat.</p>
<p>He looked back from his seat to Seijuurou, who, was actually working properly. Relief spread through his heart, he was moving on!</p>
<p>No more marathons of horrible, cliched romantic dramas.</p>
<p>The man was almost perfect, yet he shared a weakness with middle-aged women.</p>
<p>“Yo Akashi, what’s your cover story?”</p>
<p>Unmoving, he replied. “Arima Sachi. A recent divorcee whose high-ranking husband in a pharmaceutical company was stolen away by a mistress who sells meth on the weekends. Arima initiated the divorce.”</p>
<p>Okay. So he had not moved on.</p>
<p>Kazunari and Shintarou looked to each other.</p>
<p>“That’s, a pretty neat cover story.” Said Kazunari.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” His voice was monotone. Shintarou dreaded the next few months. He looked out the window and saw a familiar hoodie and bleach blonde hair.</p>
<p>“That’s our man.” Kazunari echoed and the trio got out of the van slowly, and headed to the coffee shop the man was entering. Shintarou informed their back-up through the walkie talkie of the perp’s presence and they moved in.</p>
<p>The perp seemed to have taken notice of them and began to run once he entered the store. Since their cover was blown, they broke into a run and as expected, he entered the back.</p>
<p>There was a whole lot of coffee spilling and wasted muffins when they entered the kitchens, things the department would have to pay for and that, meant extra paper work. Perfect, just what he liked.</p>
<p>They zeroed in on him outside, their badges out. As expected, it was a group meeting, and behind them were some of the workers from the kitchen. It was a good sign since he had suspected that the shop itself was somehow involved with the drug-dealing, and now he had proof.</p>
<p>“This is Midorima Shintarou,” he spoke into the walkie talkie. “We need back up.”</p>
<p>The group began to try to attack. There were seven of them, but they did not seem combat trained. They could easily outmatch them, since all three of them were combat trained, with all of them knowing two different styles.</p>
<p>Kazunari tackled one man and held him down after attacking his leg. “Just like old times.” He smirked and got up, standing back to back with Shintarou. They had often trained together and found synchrony almost immediately, both of them covering for each other’s shortcomings.</p>
<p>All was going well.</p>
<p>Then he saw Seijuurou. </p>
<p>He was holding one man by the collar, and was somehow lifting a six foot tall man above the ground while two men lay on the floor around him.</p>
<p>“Please, please please please let me go!” begged the man.</p>
<p>Seijuurou did not respond.</p>
<p>“I, I have a wife, and, and she’s sick. You’ve gotta understand man, I had no choice.”</p>
<p>No one else would have noticed but after decades of knowing Seijuurou, he noticed his grip on the man loosen. Was he seriously being swayed by such lies?</p>
<p>“Do you love her?” he asked, looking up at the man, still holding him up.</p>
<p>“Of course I do!”</p>
<p>“Do you tell her so?” he asked, sounding very much unlike his usual self when he interrogated suspects.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Do you tell her that you love her with your heart and soul every day?”</p>
<p>The man began to fake crying. It was so painfully obvious. He wanted to deal with it himself but Shintarou was occupied trying to fight a man swinging at him with a sauce pan and another with knife.</p>
<p>“Yes! Every morning when she wakes up I tell her.” Said the man.</p>
<p>Seijuurou let the man down. “I hope you continue to do so. Show her you care, for otherwise, one will regret not doing so-”</p>
<p>The man pushed Seijuurou away and began to run. Shintarou was ready to ditch the guy and his stupid sauce pan but thankfully, the backup arrived and captured the man who almost ran.</p>
<p>Shintarou, was done.</p>
<p>“AKASHI!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>imma be honest, this isn't my main fic. There's no guarantee I'll ever complete this, i'll just update it on and off. <br/>I'm glad a lot of ppl are enjoying this. and B99 is my favourite show, but it isn't my focus. Even still, whatever is there of it, I hope it's enjoyable</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuuzou was bowing deeply in front of Kagetora. None could hear the conversation, but everyone knew what it was about.</p><p>Seijuurou’s recent slip-up with the perp was caught on camera. Even worse, the entire back-up unit of police officers saw how it went down, and gladly reported everything. Tetsuya was beyond angry. The detective squad was actively disliked by many at the prefecture office. If it was because they were snobby, closed-off and aloof to the rest of the building, it would make sense because they were all exactly that.</p><p>No, they didn’t dislike the detectives because of that. They did so because their Superintendent was bisexual.</p><p>Seriously, it had been five years since gay marriage was legalized and all those belonging to the LGBTQ+ community were accepted and protected by law. His coming out had been almost abysmal, with very few willing to accept him. But he was already a high-ranking officer who got his job done. After that, he had chosen to keep everything about his personal life a secret.</p><p>You can’t fire a guy who was responsible for the take down of a huge prostitution ring.</p><p>That, and it had gotten out that Seijuurou was gay.</p><p>Hence, the bullying. But they never did it to his face because nobody messes with Akashi Seijuurou and gets out alive. It was more of a talking-behind-the-back kind of thing, which, the red head never cared for.</p><p>If these were the guys guarding citizens, Tetsuya wasn’t surprised that the general public weren’t very trusting of the police. Then again, they were located in one of the most dangerous parts of Japan. Crime rates weren’t going down, they were more stagnant than anything else.</p><p>Kagetora emerged out of the office and nodded at Seijuurou, who had been the first to get an earful.</p><p>“Akashi,” said Kagetora, “You will be assigned to desk duty for the next three months.”</p><p>Seijuurou’s eyes widened, his lips quivered but, he simply nodded in acceptance. “Yes Sir.”</p><p>Even if he wanted to comfort him, it wasn’t like he could do much. Hitting him with the truth now, no matter how much he wanted to do it, would be a very bad move. The entire force was low on spirits after Kagetora left.</p><p>As always, it had somehow become his responsibility to be the pseudo-shrink for this disaster of an ensemble. It was a role he fell into without knowing it. One day he was entering data from reports into the system and the next thing he knew, he was patting a crying Daiki and telling him he was a good man and not someone who was capable of actual murder.</p><p>No matter how much his mother and his actual shrink insisted otherwise.</p><p>In a nutshell, Daiki was undercover for a while. And anyone who remerged was always a little fucked in the head after.</p><p>Now it was his turn to go and comfort the biggest problem case of their floor.</p><p>“Akashi-kun,” he stood in front of the man’s table. “Can you help me with something?”</p><p>The red head looked up, and before, there was always this glint of madness in his eyes.</p><p>Now it was just, oblivion.</p><p>‘I can’t believe I’d rather have him looking like he was going to torture us than like this.’</p><p>“Of course.” he replied, voice low.</p><p>This was two birds with one stone. Daiki and Ryouta were being cowards and had refused to go to the Forensics Lab to fetch the reports on the recent murder and Ryou was too busy actually trying to solve it. Shintarou was working on a new case. Asking Atsushi would be akin to asking a wall because the man was on a mission to master the art of getting things done with the bare minimum effort. Tetsuya would go, but the one picking it up had to be a detective and the last time he checked, he had no badge.</p><p>He deserved it at this point after slaving away with them.</p><p>Seijuurou was the perfect candidate.</p><p>“Can you pick up the lab reports for Sakurai-kun?”</p><p>The red head nodded and took the file. In it, was a letter requesting….</p><p>The superintendent’s signature.</p><p> </p><p>And he fucked up.</p><p>Big time.</p><p>Tetsuya tried to grab it back but Seijuurou had already seen the unsigned area left for Shuuzou.</p><p>“Sorry, I forgot to get it-“</p><p>“It’s okay.” He replied. “I will get it.”</p><p>No, no, no, no and hell NO!</p><p>Before he knew it, Seijuurou was out of his seat and heading to Shuuzou’s office. Everyone in the turned in their seats to see what was going to happen. Every person on the floor was aware of Seijuurou’s huge, big, unhealthy, dumb crush on Shuuzou. Except for Shuuzou himself.</p><p>For a guy who was their boss, he was pretty dense.</p><p>Shintarou walked up to him. “Why is he in there?” he questioned, arms folded.</p><p>“I messed up and gave him files that needed Nijimura-san’s signature.”</p><p>“Could you please sound a little more remorseful?”</p><p>“Oh I’m screaming inside.”</p><p>Tetsuya dragged Shintarou to his desk, which was placed near the office window and pulled him close to the glass to view beyond the blinds.</p><p>Ryouta gasped from his desk. “There’s another divide in the blinds?”</p><p> “This is invasion of privacy!” Shintarou exclaimed, his voice hushed.</p><p>Daiki walked over with Ryouta. “Just shut up and look inside.”Shintarou pouted but just shook his head in disapproval yet complied, and the quartet pressed themselves against the glass to see what was happening.</p><p>“Give me the details later guys.” Drawled Atsushi from his desk, legs kicked up on the table.</p><p>Inside, nothing special was going on, other than Seijuurou looking miserable. Shuuzou was talking and examining the paper. He set it down and stood up. The red head gave nothing away but Shuuzou was walking out the door, his coat slung over shoulder. Seijuurou followed him out.</p><p>Time to duck.</p><p>Tetsuya seated himself in his chair and pulled up an Excel file. Shintarou swiftly jumped over Tetsuya’s table and stood by the coffee machine. Daiki and Ryouta, were not so lucky.</p><p>“What’s going on here?” asked Shuuzou, a brow raised in question.</p><p>Being the wonderful actors they were, they gaped at him in confusion. He could see the brain cells dying in their heads.</p><p>“Washing the windows-“<br/>“Hitting on Tetsu-“</p><p>Their boss just shook his head. “Whatever, now get back to work and stop slacking off,” He said. “And Midorima, why are you at the coffee machine?”</p><p>“It’s an exquisite drink which I adore.”</p><p>“You hate coffee.”</p><p>Shintarou took a sip from his mug. “These beans were imported from Algeria.” He gulped it down and Tetsuya really wanted to throw a stapler at him because their most recent stock in the machine and cabinets were bought by their Captain.</p><p>But Shuuzou did not inquire further. “I’ll be heading out with Akashi right now. It’ll take a while but I’ll be back in an hour or so. Meanwhile,” he looked to Shintarou. “Midorima, you can stop pretending to drink the coffee, just spit it out and get to work.”</p><p>The man headed out and Shintarou proceeded to head to the restroom.</p><p>Tetsuya slumped in his seat and wondered how Seijuurou was going to deal with all of this. He got a bit of a scolding from Shuuzou himself, and he prided himself on being the only person who had yet to disappoint their Captain, always finishing his work with perfection, and then some.</p><p>He fiddled with the pencil at his desk and hoped for the best.</p><p>. . . . . . . . . . .  . . .</p><p>Seijuurou walked behind his Captain, always a step apart. He could not bear to face the man he so admired at this moment. It was much too humiliating. He would not be so bothered if the man were angry at him, but he wasn’t. Instead, he had returned to his mildly brash self and even offered to accompany him to the Labs.</p><p>It was a silent ride, much like any other. Neither were the type to talk but on such rare occasions when it was just the two of them, Seijuurou initiated conversation, attempting to keeping the words spilling out of those lips, grasping onto each syllable like they were falling pearls.</p><p>Now, he couldn’t.</p><p>He felt so humiliated.</p><p>For the first time in the longest while, he had let his emotions rule his decision making, and he paid dearly for it.</p><p>But his Captain was wonderful through and through, and chose to forgive him.</p><p>They entered the building and Shuuzou’s stride was confident. Seijuurou was trained in posture and body language, yet he could never fully attain the casual authoritative air that seemed to cloak Shuuzou’s presence. Stride steady, yet easy and relaxed. His back was never fully straight, but it did not need to be. He was a leader and everyone knew it the moment he stepped in.</p><p>Exiting the lift, they found their way to Haizaki Shougo’s office.</p><p>Seijuurou never understood how such a man ended up in this field. He was abrasive, needlessly cruel, tardy and constantly seeking to irritate people when he was bored. He thought that he would have changed after finishing high school, but he had only gotten worse. Seijuurou did not bother keeping up to date with such a man. Without fail, Shougo had interfered with their investigations every time they used the aid of the forensics department.</p><p>He knew for a fact that Shougo had no jurisdiction over giving reports. He either acted as the middle man when handing it over, or was only involved in analysis. This was suspicious from the start and their Captain had caught on.</p><p>They knocked on the door yet there was no response, but the door was ajar. Their Captain rolled his eyes and opened the door.</p><p> “Well hello there,” came a voice from the turned chair. “I see that you have arrived.” Shougo swivelled slowly in his chair and faced them.</p><p>Shuuzou walked up to his table and placed the papers there. “Last time I checked, this was not in the procedures.” Said Shuuzou. Shougo leaned back on his chair and propped a leg up on the table.</p><p>The red head could not stand to see this. Just a few hours ago, he was chastised by Kagetora and took the blame in Seijuurou’s stead. To be disrespected like this, it was unbearable to watch.</p><p>“Do not act so insolently to Captain.” Said Seijuurou, pointedly glaring at the man in the chair. Shougo looked at him and began to laugh.</p><p>“Oh wow, you’re still acting the way you did in middle school,” Shougo pulled his lips into a pout. “Does baby want some candy?”</p><p>His Captain came to his defence. “Shougo, what have I told you about these kind of pranks?” he leaned closer to him, hands on the table.</p><p>Shougo put up his hands in the air, “Not my fault your detectives are such dunces. Even a rookie should’ve been able to know I was pulling their leg.”</p><p>Sighing, Shuuzou pulled back. “Aomine and Kise are getting way too distracted recently.”</p><p>“Those two?” questioned Shougo. “Distracted or not, they’d have fell for it either way.”</p><p>“What do you want?” asked Seijuurou. “You have wasted Captain’s time.”</p><p>Shougo set down his leg and pulled a file out of a drawer under his table, and placed it in front of Shuuzou. The Captain flipped through it slowly, eyes roving the pages.</p><p>“I know this guy,” said the grey-haired man. “The one Sakurai is investigating. Other than the submersion part, he’s killed the people exactly like another guy. Arsenic poisoning.”</p><p>Shuuzou looked up, inquisitive. “They didn’t die of drowning.”</p><p>Nodding, Shougo replied. “They were long dead when they hit water that’s for sure.”</p><p>The black haired man placed the file back. “Why are you telling me this? You could’ve told those two the same thing without all this drama.”</p><p>Shougo lifted a finger, wearing a band obnoxiously decorated with gaudy diamonds, with a bird of all things somehow designed into it and crawling down his finger. What a wasteful man. “One, because you guys are facing a guy who’s not just a random killer, but is hired to do this shit and so you need to get that Aomine and Kise to act more seriously.” He showed another finger. “And two, I wanted to see you.”</p><p>Seijuurou wanted to gag. “Did you seriously-“</p><p>“You wanted to see me?” asked the Captain.</p><p>“I’m not repeating that.” Replied Shougo.</p><p>Seijuurou saw Shuuzou’s back trembling and his fist was tightened. He felt the same anger as Shuuzou. It was one bad event after another, and both were of his own making. If he had rejected his Captain’s offer to come with him, he would not have to deal with Shougo.</p><p>But, he was incompetent and had allowed himself to be weak for once. Perhaps, his father was right, letting himself be so vulnerable amounted to such a disaster at this job-</p><p>“Sweetie you should have told me!” said Shuuzou.</p><p>  <em>‘Sweetie?’</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>